


Like a Hyucc on the Burning Sea

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, hyuccing, of course there's hyuccing, yikes!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hyuccs Goofy. Goofy hyuccs everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hyucc on the Burning Sea

**Author's Note:**

> hello@!!!! im back with my hyucc series i hope you enjoy!!! credit to the author of like a bastard on the burning sea1!!

Harry breaks Goofy. Goofy breaks everything.

“Harry.” goofy says, getting out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

Harry was lying on the bed naked with whipped cream all over his chest waiting for his lover because they were going to have some hot delicious ice cream sex.

Goofy had to clean himself off because he was a dog and he sometime smelled very bad and got flees. He didn’t want harry to get fleeas in his pubes so he used a nice flee-shampoo that smelled like coconut.

“Do you want a hyucc from daddy?” he asked, tossing the towel on the floor.

Harry was giddy, ready for his dog lover to take him hard. “Yes please, hyucc me down fur daddie.”

And what harru wanted, harry got. Goof shoeved his daggie dick inside harry’s hole really fast, using th whipped cream as lube and also licking the whipped cream off his chest as he did so.

“Harder doggie harder!!!” hardy bellowed, coming up to kiss his boyfriend.

Goffy pulls his giant weiner out of harron’s a-hole and smacks him in the face with it. then he takes harry’s penis in his mouth and slobbers all over it because he’s still a dog. He hyuccs his lover off slowly, letting his sperm hit his face as he comes.

After they are both spent harry decides to go to the bathroom to wash all the whipped cream and spunk off his body.

Goofy is then reminded how much he loves his big dicked boyfriend harry. They are about to get married because tey are going to adopt a baby. Whether it’s going to be a human baby or a puppy , they dont know. Maybe a hybrid of both.

While harry is in the shower goofy hears a phone ringng on their shared bedside table. He looks adn sees that it’s harley’s new cell phone. it;s an unknown number, so he decides to answer.

“Gyuck… hello?”

“Harry baby, i need to see you again,” came a deep voice. “Also im pregnant.”

ok 1st of all, who was this, and why wer they saying they were prego?? what did it have to do with harry????

Goofy started crying because he knew what it meant. Harry cheated on him with whoever was on the line, and now they wer e pregnant with his baby, when THEY were supposed to adopt a baby together.

Harry comes out a second later, noticing goofy oj n the phone with his side hoe.”Goofy it’s not what it looks like!!!” harry yells, still nakie from the shower.

“You hyucced som1 else, hairy, and now they;re pregnant!!!!!!” goofy cries, pushing harry’s nakie body to the ground. “I hate oyu !!! get out of my house!!!! we’re done!!!!!”

“Im sorry goof, baby,” harry starts. “I was just so scared about the baby that i messed up and slept with them!!!!!!”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!”

“BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Goofy doesnt stand to listen to his bullshit anymore, instead choosing to drag haryr out of their, his house by his hair. Harry bangs on the door when he locks it, screaming goofy’s name.

“YOU HYUCCED SOME1 ELSE, AND NOW THEY ARE HAVING THE BABY THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OURS. U DONT LOVE ME,!WEARE THOUGH HAROLP!!!!”

and witht that, harry leves a few secondss later and goofy goes to bed crying his eyes out again.

X

Goofy wakes up livid, bc last night really did happen ,. It wasnt just a nightmare he could wake up from.

Hestarts by taking everything haryu has in the closet, and putting it through the paper shredder. it takes almost all day, but eventually his clothes are all gone. Then, he goes to the bathroom and breaks his tooth brush. in HALF. he dumps his fancy ugly calvin klien cologne down the drain, and throws away all his shit. It feels so good.

Finally, to get rid of all evidence of his former lover, he burns every picture of the monster he finds in his house. By the time he’s done it doesnt look like harny lived there at all. Goofy felt amazing and new he was making the right choice.

But it also felt wrong, because he knew he still loved hary deep deep down, and maybe he’d never get over those feels.

He gets a call later on from harry’s grandmaother, which is weird because they just broke up last night.

he answers tho. He loved that old lady

“Hullo???” he asks, defeated.

“Hey goofball!!!!” She responds happily, “Omg check my twitter i just posted something really cute!!!!!”

Goofy moves the ohone and opens the twitter app, seeing what she posted. Itwas a picture of harry, with some other person, nearly kissing in a sweaty club.

He was mad. “Why did you post this ugly grandma??? Are you trying to be relevant?”

“No goospy!!!!! i was with him and i took the picture i love clubbing. oKAY bye!!!”

“Fyucc you!!” goofy calls. He hates harry even more now. Not really he still loves him a,lot and wishes that was him harry was dancing with.

A knock comes at the door only a few second later. He opens it and there he is, in his sweaty glory, haruki unstylish. His EX-lover.

What are you doing here??” goofy spits at him.

Harry grabs his hands, “I love you Goofy. I always will. I made a mistake, but i still want to have your babies.”

“You cheated on me harr, and u already are having a baaby.”

“nononoon!!!!” harry cries tilting goofy’s head up so their eyes meet, brown burning into green. “I love you so much. I only want your babies. Please take me back, i made a horrible mistake. Let me make it up to you with a hyucc.”

“Fine,” goofy agrees, unbuckling his pants for harry to get access to his meat stick.

Harry hyucc this, and goofy missed the way his tongue lapped at his thick love dongle.

“Oh HARRY!!!.” hE SCREAMS OUT IN ECSTACY, holding harry bye the hair and pulling him up to kiss his moth. “I love u just dont’ do it again please now let’s go have some babies.”

Everything fixes, slowly.

Goofy and Harry fix later, but it’s okay, he thinks. He pulls away and drags them to bed. He can do the rest.


End file.
